Conventionally, locks such as chains, foldable locks and cables are used to prevent theft of bicycles. Although, the chains are heavy and difficult to carry, they provide great security for bicycles while cables provide poor security but are lightweight and easy to carry.
Recently, electronic security devices have been employed to secure bicycles. However, employment of the electronic security devices is deterred by battery lifetime and long charging time of the battery. Further, such electronic security devices have poor battery life and do not have an effective alternative charging means, thereby making the process of charging the security device a time consuming process for a rider/user of the bicycle. Moreover, unlocking bicycles when the environment is dark is difficult. Furthermore, insurance companies providing insurance coverage against theft of the bicycles are also interested in information of a type of security device and anchoring means used for parking the bicycle by the users. The current conventional and electronic security devices do not provide such information to an insurance company.
In view of the above, there is a requirement for an electronic security system that ensures easy charging of the battery and provides high level of security for the bicycle in addition to being capable of providing information to the insurance companies regarding type of anchoring device used for parking the bicycle.